1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved ignition spark plug and more particularly to a spark plug for use in an internal combustion engine which includes a circular plate-type center electrode which faces an outer electrode in opposing relationship for providing a spark, whereby the combustion ignited by the spark plug of a larger size is completed faster than normal combustion ignited by a smaller diameter or area of spark.
2. Description of Related Art
Various types of ignition spark plugs are known in the art. Generally, as shown in FIG. 1, a conventional ignition spark plug includes a main body portion having a threaded cylinder engaging end 117 with an L-shaped metal pin or overhanging electrode 111 and a tapering portion 116 extending from the main body portion and a contact or center electrode 112 disposed at its inner end and spaced inwardly from the overhanging electrode 111.
However, such a conventional ignition spark plug suffers from a number of problems. For example, since combustion of the conventional ignition spark is ignited by a small diameter or area of spark, the combustion is not fully completed and sufficiently fast, and accordingly the conventional ignition spark plug cannot increase engine power in a flame discharging spark.
Also, since such a conventional ignition spark plug cannot expect complete combustion, the conventional ignition spark plug cannot improve the starting ability of the engine and cannot prevent exhaust gas from fuming out.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved ignition spark plug which eliminates the above problems encountered with conventional ignition spark plugs.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an ignition spark plug which includes an outer electrode and a circular plate-type center electrode extending from the center electrode within a center bore for facing an outer electrode in an opposing relationship for providing a spark, whereby the combustion ignited by a spark of larger size is completed faster when compared with that of a conventional ignition spark plug.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an ignition spark plug which is simple in structure, inexpensive to manufacture, durable in use, and refined in appearance.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.
Briefly described, the present invention is directed to an ignition spark plug which includes an outer electrode and a circular plate-type center electrode extending a short distance from a center electrode within a center bore, wherein the circular plate-type center electrode has at least one groove and a plurality of teeth disposed at the periphery of the circular center electrode for improving the combustion of an engine and preventing exhaust gas from fuming out.